


Living Off The Beauty Sound

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Senses, Sensory Overload, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Training, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: "My body is an ugly masterpiece living off the beauty of sound"Peter is having a great day. He's training with Tony, Steve and Nat. Then a sensory overload kicks in.Then it becomes a not-so-great day.edit: this work has a mistake in the title but i don't want to change it so here we are
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	Living Off The Beauty Sound

**Author's Note:**

> check the tags if this will trigger you

The thing about Peter’s senses, is that they kinda had a mind of their own.

Sure, they were really helpful in fights. Senses dialled to eleven meant that it was pretty much impossible to sneak up on him, or take him by surprise.  
But in his everyday life, they were more of a hindrance than a help.

The sound of cars and drunk men shouting and everything kept him up at night. He did live in New York after all, the city which never sleeps.

Sensory overloads were something he had to learn how to deal with as well. Sometimes, every sound, light, just... everything became too much for him.

And he didn’t know how to stop it either. Medicine never helped because of him metabolism, he just had to... wait it out.

It didn’t happen often, but it happened often enough that he knew how to deal with them. He tampered his pair of headphones to block out every sound, and always had a pair of sunglasses on him – _just in case._

Today wasn’t a good day.

No, scratch that. Today was a _great_ day.

He was training with The Black Widow and The Captain America. 

Today was a great day. Really. It just wasn’t a good day to have a sensory overload.

It happened while he was sparring Natasha. She fought relentlessly, that’s just how she fought, training fight or not. And Peter didn’t mind, he thrived at a good challenge.

But when Peter was kicked in the ribs repeatedly before being put into a chokehold, things took a turn.

As Nat squeezed his throat, the sounds zeroed in, and as he heard them, they became painful, giving him the start of a headache. The lights were suddenly blinding, and he squeezed his eyes shut quickly, the action letting a few tears escape. He would normally be humiliated at the idea of crying in front of the Avengers but he really didn’t care.

“Please,” he whispered, “Not now.”

Nat heard him, of course she did, her eyebrows knitting in concern as she noted the distress in his voice. 

Peter clutched at his throat as soon as she let go, dropping to his knees. She wasn’t holding him very tight, she would never hurt him like that, but suddenly

Peter felt like he couldn’t breathe. His sweats brushed against his legs uncomfortably, and the dust in the air landed on his arms, making him shiver.

“Nat,” Tony yelled, rushing over to the two in the ring.

Peter wished he would be a bit more quiet. “What the fuck did you just do to him?”

“I- I didn’t... I don’t...”

“I invite you to my compound, offer you to train with me and Peter, and you go and do... this!”

“You know for a fucking fact it wasn’t supposed to go this far!”

Peter made a strangled cry, and slammed his hands over his ears.

“Guys!” Steve yelled, before lowering his voice to a whisper, “Peter, what’s happening?”

“S-sensory overload,” he whispered, still crying.

“Shit, Friday, lower the lights to 15%.”

Instantly, the light in the room dropped, and Peter let out an involuntary sob of relief.

“That better, Bambi?”

He nodded.

Steve tried to pry Peter’s hands from his ears, bit they stayed. “Headphones... t-top drawer in my d-desk.”

Tony ran out the room, but returned quickly, headphones in hand.

He slipped them over Peters ears, and soon, Peter was able to say more than two worlds at a time.

“Thanks,” he said, grateful.

“No problem, baby.”

“Also, it wasn’t Nat’s fault. Just... thought that needed to be known.”

Nat smiled softly. “Don’t worry, маленький паук.”

They sat in the training room, in comfortable silence.


End file.
